Tears
by Lizziginne
Summary: Just after the Cullens leave in New Moon, Alice has a vision of Bellas future... What happens next? One-shot, please R R


**_AN - Hi poeple! this i wrote along time ago to try and get in to ramblings and thoughts but i failed so i have decided to see what people thinki on here! thanks xxx_**

**_Disclaimer - i dont own twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does!_**

* * *

Tears

I entered my new home, after a _very_ long hunting trip, and I was instantly assaulted with a cocktail of very strong emotions. It very nearly knocked me over. I picked up particularly on two of the strongest emotions and I immediately knew who they belonged to. The first, and strongest, was upstairs in the attic. This emotion burned utter desperation and depression, this was not an emotion an ordinary human could live through. But Edward was no human, he _would _get over this andsurvive it. Eventually. Everyone in the house knew how Edward was feeling, but no one else had my power to feel the depth of this grief. I knew I couldn't do anything for Edward, so I moved on to pin point the other emotion. This person would have been crying, if that were possible, but the sadness was almost unbearable. I _had_ to comfort or at least try to comfort them. It was Alice, my beautiful wife. Simultaneously, I realised why she was feeling that way and that there was going to be nothing I could do to help.

We had left Forks just two weeks ago but the time seemed to have dragged on forever. The entire family was grieving for three reasons. Firstly, Edward seemed beyond repair so Esme was heartbroken and because Esme was so unhappy, Carlisle was in pain and then it was his first, and favourite, son who had just lost his truest of true loves, so that just made everything one hundred times worse. Emmett had lost his best friend in Edward and his hunting partner, Rosalie had lost Emmett to Edwards's grief so she was in pain as well, but Rosalie was just being shallow, she didn't care about Edward and Bella at all. Alice had lost Bella, her best friend and sister, therefore I had lost my wife so I was continuously depressed and that didn't help anyone. Second, because we had all had to leave our home and a place we loved so much – and that was entirely _my_ fault. And finally, we had all lost Bella, who was family to all of us now. But we had abandoned her in the time when she needed us to protect her the most.

I slowly wandered up the stairs to where Alice was, hoping to help her. I could hear the shower running in our room so Alice had to be in there. I opened the door in to our newly decorated room and yet again was overwhelmed by the complexity and depth of her emotions. I sank to my knees in pain. The emotions in this house would kill me someday, that is, if I could have been killed. I decided it would be best to see my Alice, to see if I could help even a little bit. So at lightening speed I ran in to our rather large en suite and in to the shower in my clothes. And there in a soaking wet, tight ball on the floor was Alice. She was letting the water run down her face like tears – tears that she could never cry, for her lost best friend and sister. She loved Bella almost as much as Edward and that had always been clear. The pain made me want to curl up in a ball as well but what good would that do? None was the answer to my internal question. So, instead I pulled Alice in to my arms and cradled her.

"Oh Jazz" she whispered in to my chest "We can't stop it now, it's over, but I can't let her die, but I have to" and with that she just froze in my arms.

"What is it, my darling? What can I do?"

"She's going to die" she whimpered "I saw it, it was so definite, and we can't do anything! Not a thing!"

"Oh my love, are you sure? What exactly did you see?" I realised what had Alice so upset, it was Bella. And it was all my fault, instinct had taken over, I really didn't mean for this to have happened. Then I looked at Alice. I could tell she wasn't going to respond to my questions, she was in to much pain. She had water pouring down her face, again, like she was crying. I knew what I wanted to do, I wanted to hold her forever and take away the pain but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't help this time, there was no escape. So instead I turned the shower off and curled protectively over her. Just as I did I saw a final droplet of water roll down her cheek and off her chin. A final tear shed for Bella. A tear shed for Edward. In this darkest time of our lives, it was a tear shed for us all.

* * *

**_AN - hi again, this is the second in my series of new moon fanfics and i hope you get time to read the other _Reunion_. thank you, please please R+R _**

**_love you all _**

**_Lizzi xxx_**


End file.
